


[Podfic] Ambergris

by Cerberusia, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For James, it's always been Lily. With one exception.</p>
<p>
  <i>You think you'll tell him about it one day, maybe when you're in your twenties and a bit drunk, how for one spring you sort-of fancied him, and you'll laugh and then he'll laugh and it won't be awkward at all.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ambergris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ambergris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476192) by [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia). 



> Recorded for the 2013 hp-podfic-fest.  
> Beta by analise010  
> Cover by evening12

Length: 00:08:25

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Ambergris.mp3) (8.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Ambergris.m4b) (4.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
